


Wann der Liebesgott gähnt in der Nacht.

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 14:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 一辆独法车。警告：PWP，国设请注意。文末的对话可有糖刀等多种角度解读，请自选喜欢的理解。





	Wann der Liebesgott gähnt in der Nacht.

“现在，每当玛德莱娜问起是否要为我在办公室准备一份晚餐。我回答她，不用了，谢谢你，我今晚有客人。她都会习以为常，对我说，‘法兰西先生，德意志先生又来拜访您了吗？’。”  
弗朗西斯惟妙惟肖地模仿着他的秘书的说话语气的同时，拔出了葡萄酒瓶上的软木塞。与此同时路德维希站在他身边用抹布拭干净碗盘上残留的水珠。他瞥了弗朗西斯一眼，严谨地把盘子按照大小整齐地插回流理台的碗架上，白衬衫袖子挽起，一路拉得高过手肘。  
“谢谢你做的晚餐，非常美味，我很开心。”路德维希答非所问。  
弗朗西斯轻快地把红酒倒入两只高脚杯，他的木质托盘上放着两杯酒，和一盘切成薄片的乳酪。  
“没什么大不了的。”他一甩垂落在脑后的发辫，端起托盘向着客厅走去，“毕竟我做饭，你也洗了碗。现在来饭后小酌一杯？”

法国的正式晚餐十分漫长，因此当他们在沙发上交换完最后一个缠绵的吻时，客厅中古旧的大座钟已经敲响了十一点。他不知道他们究竟是如何开始接吻的，弗朗西斯脑中迷迷糊糊，只能感触到口中弥漫开的葡萄醇香和身下人厚重胸膛的热度。也许是因为一点酒精的刺激，也许是因为时间太晚了，爱神弯弓搭箭时打了个哈欠手一抖——总而言之他们在沙发上坐定，品着酒，聊着天，看着电视里播放的路德维希带来的无聊的德国电影时，偶然的一次眼神交汇，弗朗西斯好像读出了，或许只是自认为读出了他眼里的暗示，然后就吻了上去。分在沙发两头坐垫间的距离顷刻间化为乌有，他甚至忘记自己手中还捏着盛酒的玻璃杯。路德维希显然是吓了一跳，把他推开，暗红色的液体沿着他喉结突出的脖颈流进衣领里，在白衬衫上渗出星星点点血一样的洇迹。  
“你在做什么？”路德维希的声音听上去有些恼火。几秒之前他身上穿着的还是干净的白衬衫，他作势要站起身。弗朗西斯放下杯子，从他口里说出的话令他自己都感到震惊：“没关系…我可以替你舔干净。”  
路德维希的眉头闻言跳了一下，扯了扯自己的领口。“你必须这么做。”他用生硬的语气冷酷地下令，可对于弗朗西斯来说却是再令人兴奋不过的催促。他在下一刻就压了上来，一面腾出手解开路德维希自最上一颗开始一丝不苟系着的纽扣，一面，他的舌头紧随在手指其后，追寻着水珠滑落的痕迹，唾液再一次濡湿了被酒液打湿的皮肤，混合着嘴唇有意无意落下的触碰，坚硬的胡茬蹭得他发痒难耐。弗朗西斯觉得自己仿佛能从面前这具像古希腊雕塑般健美的躯体中吸吮出葡萄酒来，路德维希带给他和酒神同等的狂乱，很快他不再满足于装模作样地舔去杯中洒落的红酒，目标明确地攀上了德国人的臂膀，吻向恼怒地、拒绝他低声下气地在外叩问的舌头的那对线条优雅的薄唇。  
唇缝并不是一直紧闭的，兴许是那些落在脖颈和胸膛上零零碎碎的吻起了作用，路德维希给了向他胡乱索吻的弗朗西斯想要的回应。他们的唇舌纠缠了一会，完全忽略了氧气正在一点点耗尽，直到大座钟敲响第十一下唤回了他们的注意。  
往常路德维希会在这个时候告辞离开。这一次弗朗西斯趴在他的胸前喘着粗气，断断续续地问他：“你今晚想要留宿吗？”  
路德维希捧住他的脸，直视进他眼睛最深处。弗朗西斯相信他们二人的眼神此时此刻都是烫的，能够像岩浆般粘稠而熔化尽一切阻隔在他们之间的事物。  
“当然。”

弗朗西斯很感兴趣，路德维希的这些技巧从何而来。他们从客厅跌跌撞撞地滚入卧房，弗朗西斯被狠推了一把，脊背用力砸进他精心挑选的柔软床褥。然后是德国人充满侵略性的拥抱，而弗朗西斯毫无防备，他曲起腿，大大方方地将主动权让出去，充满兴味地抬起脸望着对方。法国人的双手在对方身上游走，将衣物逐渐剥离这具肉体——正如对方所做的那样，只不过略有不同的是，弗朗西斯的手会借机揉捏几把紧实而漂亮的肌肉。路德维希俯身钳制住弗朗西斯的手腕，捏着他不安分的手，垂下头来啃咬他的嘴唇，相较于弗朗西斯娴熟的吻技来说自然是相形见绌。他抬起脸来，他们再一次在黑暗中四目相对时，弗朗西斯望着路德维希那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，突然想逗逗他。  
“你知道吗，我有份吻技排行榜。”他环抱住路德维希的臂膀，贴在他的耳边呵着热气，故意吞吞吐吐地说话，让自己呼出的气息均匀而富有层次地落在对方耳畔，“欧洲所有国家都在榜上，你想知道你排在——啊，别那么生硬，做这种事需要循序渐进的气氛。”  
他暧昧的挑衅在路德维希毫无预兆地握住他腿间的柱体时戛然而止，化作一声自喉咙中传来隐隐带着兴奋的低喊，而后是关于不解风情的抱怨。棉质内裤被拉下到腿弯，弗朗西斯下身赤裸着仰靠在天鹅绒靠枕上，两腿大开。路德维希就挤坐在他的腿间，低下头专心致志地搓揉他的性器。德国人精于工业制造的灵巧手指自根部起有节奏地缓缓套弄，几十年前尚在握枪的手上磨出的茧子仍在，如今不断地刺激着铃口，在包皮的褶皱间反复磨蹭。路德维希的节奏算不上慢，弗朗西斯几乎要觉得他这是在暗示自己闭嘴了，而他很愿意再扩大一点这样的欢愉，挺身向对方的怀抱中钻去，将自己更多地送到那宽厚结实的手掌中去任他爱抚。弗朗西斯不住地吻着他，嘴唇如夏季午后细密的雨点落在脸颊、肩膀和头背。他懂得并且善于运用自己身体的每一部分去取悦对方，从头发丝到指甲盖——当弗朗西斯金色的发尾磨蹭路德维希的颈窝时，他拇指半长不短的指甲不无恶意地抠着那人的乳头。路德维希用他笨拙的前戏来回应他，像某种大型狼犬轻轻地在弗朗西斯的身体上吮吻、啃噬，牙齿和舌头的碰撞搅出细微却存在感十足的水声。他的唇齿一路向下探索，经过敏感的腰侧，到达令人难耐的大腿根。路德维希控制不好力度，有些吻太轻，有些却又能带来超出甜蜜的疼痛。如果在平常，这样的情人会让弗朗西斯顿感索然无味。然而如今他却带上了年长者对少年人一般的宽容，像某种猫科动物在求爱，昂起头，露出修长的颈子，一面舔着嘴唇一面急促地妄图凭借吞咽唾液来缓解从内心升腾而起的燥热。身下的鸭绒床单和棕榈床垫此刻宛如某种置人于死地的沼泽，弗朗西斯那因酒精而兴奋的头脑让他以为自己的身体仿佛正在下沉，直要沉到地心里去，如果不是路德维希温热的手掌一次次抚摸他，将他从幻觉的深潭中捞起。  
“你觉得这样的气氛够了吗？”没有听错，路德维希在一本正经地提问他。弗朗西斯不禁笑出声来，勾过他好学的学生的脖颈索要另一个新的亲吻。“当然，路德维希，你指望听见我说什么？——‘路易，可以了，我忍不住了，快来干我，射在我里面’？”  
路德维希着实提了个蠢问题。现实是他们俩都已经硬的难受，但听到如此直白的求欢话语，近在咫尺的弗朗西斯还是能敏感地嗅出他耳根上发烫的气息。下一秒他的手腕就被一把揪住，双臂反剪到了身后，整个人被翻了个个，面朝下埋进松软的枕头中。弗朗西斯情不自禁地发出一声半是兴奋半是邀请的低吟，充血肿胀的阴茎被压在小腹下，和缎面床单来回磨蹭，有快感却不强烈，简直是难以忍受的折磨。法国人很愿意把半强迫看作是一种情趣，前提是他的情人此刻没有在翻找床头柜抽屉里的东西这件事上花太多时间，让他不耐烦地磨蹭双腿。弗朗西斯的视野里只有床头板上镌刻着的天使与葡萄叶浮雕，因此路德维希裹满润滑油的手指探进来时，那股突如其来的冰凉触感让他浑身一紧。从一根直到三根，弗朗西斯的身体非常快地适应了这一切，略高于人体温度的肠壁软肉挽留着他骨节分明的手指，让路德维希感觉自己的手指被紧紧包裹吸附着。他尽量温和地用指腹磨蹭肠壁，在弗朗西斯敏感的地带轻轻摁压，小幅度旋转。这一切都激起身下人更为剧烈的战栗，和愈发密集的喘息。他的手指继续进进出出，长度不一的指节让其中几根深入时，另一些能够在入口打转。这一切是绵软无声的扩张而非热情激昂的交合，温柔的折磨让弗朗西斯不得不暂时抛下尊严去请求他。他艰难地半转过身去哀求身后抚弄他穴口的人，路德维希安抚地将自己的嘴唇递上前去，他的舌尖在弗朗西斯的口腔中攻城略地时，胯间那根可以说颇为壮观的物什也同时长驱直入，挤进窄小的入口，撑开软和的甬道顶到极限。弗朗西斯在今晚上一直以来富有章法的回吻在那一瞬间乱了步调。路德维希把他的呻吟咽下去，退开，一舔遗留在唇瓣上的暧昧银丝，陈述他下一刻即将要做的事情，而非征求弗朗西斯的意见。  
“我要动了，既然你求我快点。”  
高高在上的语调和自以为在床上也要掌控一切的控制癖，典型的恶劣德国人。可弗朗西斯纵使在内心里暗骂，却也不得不承认这正是他想要的。那根大的令人难以忽视的东西在他体内进退，变换着角度碾压过他的敏感点（路德维希不会忽视在某些地方，弗朗西斯会发出比其他地方更为淫荡的喊声），混杂着疼痛的快感从他的后背一路攀援而上，侵袭了他的大脑，让他的理智被枪毙又活埋，胡乱喊着支离破碎的词句。他断断续续地喊他，路易、路德维希、哥哥的甜心、大宝贝儿，这些脱口而出的昵称后面通常总是伴随着某些含带了哭腔的请求，慢一点，慢一点路易，别那么心急，给哥哥我留点喘气的时间，你太棒了，别停下来。路德维希很怀疑弗朗西斯究竟知不知道他自己在说些什么，但他还是富有耐心地认真倾听了每一个以急促而上扬音调收尾的短句，掐着身下人的腰部更加用力地抽插。这些还不够，他的本能催促他去寻找更多更高的快感。  
“再叫大声一点。”他趴在弗朗西斯的耳边亲吻他鬓角滑落的汗珠，“我知道你喜欢这样。”  
不，我不喜欢。弗朗西斯一片混沌的大脑在最后顽强地抗议。这太疼了，后穴口相比于身体其他部位柔嫩的皮肤在剧烈的摩擦之下，哪怕有润滑也依然蹭出些许血丝。然而他所有因疼痛而抑制不住的呻吟，到了嘴边却总是听来像极了诱人的浪叫。  
“对，我真是该死的喜欢。再多给我一点，满足我……”弗朗西斯含糊不清地低声絮语，皱巴巴的床单在他解放了的双手下被抓的愈发惨不忍睹，汗水和体液混合着淌落在床上，所有的触碰和亲吻在此时都势必变得黏糊又潮湿，自带着色情和下流的气息。“不光这样，我还喜欢你……我爱你……”  
那些失了逻辑的话语中，这是让路德维希最难以忽视的一句。他的手从弗朗西斯的胯间探去，握住了他沾满自己前液的湿漉漉的性器，几乎不需要怎么照顾，路德维希就意识到一股温热粘稠的液体正从他的指缝间淅淅沥沥地淌落下来。他自己也同样能感到一股电流般令人战栗的愉悦感觉从小腹处突地窜起，在穴口猛然收缩之后同样令他缴了械。弗朗西斯将手臂搭在眼睛上，发出满足的叹息。路德维希把用过的套子取下来，顶端打了个结丢在床下。弗朗西斯就在这时翻过身来，主动搂住他的脖颈，两条因为剧烈的快感未退还隐隐打着抖的修长双腿环上他的腰，胯与胯相贴，腿到了腿之间，有意无意地相互磨蹭，湿润的嘴唇啄吻着他的嘴角，语气充满暗示性：“路易，路易，我还想要。”  
路德维希并不反对这一点——弗朗西斯刚刚经历过高潮的身体现在敏感异常，他抱着他重新倒回一塌糊涂的床单上时都能让他发出令人难忘的声音。他很期待，然而路德维希却反其道而行之，更加变本加厉地放缓了爱抚的速度，有意观察着对方在自己身下难耐的扭动，毫无羞耻感地任由两腿被架起到肩和催促地晃动着的腰肢。像温水漫过全身，他一面安抚地亲吻着对方汗津津的额头，借着之前的润滑再次进入泛着水光，甚至抽动着一张一合的甬道，慢悠悠地碾过内里的凸起，在最深处做着更久的逗留。很快他们俩就又再度都被撩拨了起来，温柔缱倦的过渡并未持续多久，就又转变成了野兽般猛烈的抽插。弗朗西斯的后背被紧紧压在床垫上，箍在对方的怀抱中让他挣扎不得，只能被动地继续迎合着身下一次比一次更剧烈的抽送。他的德国情人好像有用不完的力气，拍打肉体的声音和搅动的水声混杂在一起奏出迷离的鼓点，眼前是令人眩晕的空白。他已经数不清从自己的嘴边溜走多少淫靡的声音，只觉得这一切仿佛不会再有尽头，嗓音低哑，下半身也几乎像融化了一般，绵软无力的大腿垂在床单上，却又毫不留情地被再一次掰开到最大，从膝盖处弯折，让这具身体暴露的更多，什么也没有保留地展现在对方眼前。路德维希厚重低沉的喘息伴随着从他脸颊上滴落的汗水敲打在弗朗西斯的心上，法国人几乎有些后悔诱惑他再一次和自己沉湎欲望的汪洋之中了。他听见自己的声音在求饶，说尽了讨好的甜言蜜语，只祈求放过他，快停下，再做下去他怀疑自己要坏掉。可路德维希却敏锐地把他内心深处一点肮脏的小念头挖了出来，甩在他面前，冷漠不留情地指出，你的腿还是夹的这样紧，你真的想要我们现在结束吗？他充满恶意地作势要退出去，换来的是更加紧密的拥抱和亲吻。

他们躺在床上对方的怀里，仿佛四肢百骸都浸泡在温吞的水波中，舒服的几乎希望时间就此凝固。“我也爱你。”路德维希低声回应道。弗朗西斯抹了一把额前的汗水，探身从另一边的床头柜上摸来烟卷和火柴，没有听清。  
“要抽根烟吗——你说什么？”  
路德维希伸手接过弗朗西斯递给他的烟卷。他为他点上火，然后他们各自坐起来，靠在松软的枕头上惬意地享受烟草。弗朗西斯不忘抢着嘱咐他千万留心烟灰。  
“我说的是，”他深吸了一口，烟气过了肺，从鼻腔中缓缓呼出，“我也喜欢你，我也爱你。”  
弗朗西斯愣了一下，很快就意识到这是对他自己刚刚某一句情话的回应，大笑起来，抹了抹鼻尖。  
“你会哄人开心了，路德维希。真让哥哥刮目相看，进步飞快。”  
“我不知道该不该和你说。我只是想，你可能需要一个回应比较适合——虽然我也觉得你不应该这么说——”路德维希语无伦次地试图解释，弗朗西斯则满不在乎地耸了耸肩：  
“像我一样，把这种话留到床上说就好了，想说几句，说多少遍都可以。”  
路德维希停下来看着他。弗朗西斯别开了头，转手把烟碾灭在烟灰缸中。  
“没有人会把做爱时说的话当真，亲爱的。所以很安全，肉体碰撞时所有人发的誓和许下的承诺让上帝都能闻之落泪，你不需要考虑这是不是一个国家适合对另一个国家说的话。”  
“如果是这样，我希望我能多几次和你说的机会。”  
“每一次你来做客的时候，是的，你都可以。”弗朗西斯眨眨眼。  
嘴唇相碰，堵去了剩余尚未出口也不曾出口的话语。

Ende.


End file.
